The Angel of Kaon
by The White Huntress
Summary: Crystal is a Nephlicon, but to the outside world she is a triple changer. Her father was taken years ago, her life in school is the Pit, and her only comfort is her mom and music. Until a certain Seeker comes. Starscream can't believe the beauty he has found. Yet she does not give him a chance, Will she let him in or push him away? (Starscream/OC) I suck at summeries, but its good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Transformer Prime fans! I read a lot of fanfiction between Starscream/OC, Megatron and daughter, Starcee and Megatron/Arcee. However, I felt I could bring something new to the picture. So here is my first Transformers Prime Fanfiction.**

 **DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ORIGINAL WRITERS, PRODUCERS, ETC. ALSO, THIS MAY HAVE SOME SHADOWHUNTER ASPECTS TO IT SO I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THAT! THE SHADOWHUNTER WORLD BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE!**

 **I own my OC!**

 **Enjoy, review, and share! –The White Huntress.**

 **Summary:**

 **Crystal is many things: a Nephlicon, a princess, a warrior, a nerd, oh and a fatherless femme. She attends Kaon High Academy, said to be the best learning facility in the city, but to her it is The Pit on the surface of Cybertron. The routine of school, bullying, training, and searching for her father never ends until three Seekers come, the smartest of them captivated by her. Starscream can't believe he has found an angel in Kaon. She is everything he could want from a femme, even if she is a triple changer. He wants to know her more. But will she let him in or push him away? (Starscream/OC)**

My Own Pit: Kaon High Academy

 _Crystal's POV_

I can describe my life in four words: A fragging Pit hole.

Granted, my creator and I are well off and our house is very nice and very large compared to some. Ok, it's the family mansion that she and her brother were raised in, and my grandparents before. There are nine rooms, the master belongs to my mom and the second biggest room is on the third floor "tower". Also known as my room, more on that later.

My father is an interesting case. I was only a couple orns old when my father disappeared, no, _was taken_ away by the ever "glorious and fair" Council. Again I will elaborate more on that later.

Now my life at home is fine and is one of the only safe havens in Kaon that I feel I can be open, free, and me. My creator is cool, my family (don't ask) is very supportive, caring and crazy, and I can be free on the Starblazer Family estate.

It is my school and social life that is a living Pit.

I am a senior (thank Primus) at Kaon High Academy. I am the Queen of Science Nerds so that doesn't improve popularity. I am also in all other advanced classes. I have other nerds surrounding me, but they do not have the offsetting looks like I do.

I am considered a "triple changer" (again, I will explain later). I have two middle size jet wings (that are curved downwards like an arc) sprouting from my back, and two wheels on each leg. My paint job is also considered sparklingish. My face plate is silver and my helm is baby blue with two white stripes that are on top of my head but are parallel with my eyes. My frame is mostly white, baby blue, and some silver. My chasis is silver, my arms, legs, and wings are baby blue with medium sized white stripes outlined with bright silver stripes. I look less mature than my age when I am probably more mature than most of the bots and femmes in my class.

The rich chic femmes of the Academy, the popular group, or as I call them, the rich glitch plastic femmes are my torturers at the school. Ever since I entered Kaon High Academy, they made it clear that they hate me. Every day, they tease me, verbally abuse me, and prank me because I am not "one of them".

I am not "one" of any group at school to be honest.

My creator has tried to help, but it has only been worse. I have learned to just stick it out, keep to yourself, and the daily routine will be less horrific.

Today was no different.

I woke up to my alarm at 5:00 vorns in the morning. I rolled onto my side, shut the damn alarm off, and got up to use the washracks. After a quick shower, dry off, and decent wax and polish (Megatronlous's Special Femme Scent), I look over in the mirror. I have a decent chest size, a defined but not complete hourglass figure, and I am tall for a femme. But what I thought was my best (and sometimes my worst) feature were my white optics.

Now if you look really close, you can see they are a mix of really light purple and really light blue. I got the most jokes for weird eyes and eyesight.

Anyway, I walk down the two flights of stairs into the kitchen were my creator is making breakfast. She always does it because she works late and doesn't see me until after the evening meal. I love her.

I can see why my sire fell for her. She is a "triple changer" like me, but she has a very noticeable chest, hourglass figure, and is a little taller than me with long legs. Her helm is pink with gold stripes on the top and sides and her faceplate is a clean white with beautiful dark blue optics. Her chasis was dull silver/gray but had two parallel blue stripes running down the sides. Her arms and legs were pink with bigger golden stripes in the center outlined by two thin light blue stripes, the same on her wings. Her name is Vision, but she will always be my Mother.

She looked up at me from the breakfast she was making and smiled. "Good morning, sweetspark." she said. "Morning, Mother." I answered in my groggy voice, "I didn't see come home last night. Late night project?" I asked curiously even though I was still tired. She nodded, "Yes. I am so sorry I didn't call you. But Steelbox wanted me to finish writing my song then and there." If I forgot to mention it, my mom is a famous singer in Cybertron. She toured in her younger days and the first few months after she met my father. Now she performs in Kaon and our home town (again later), because she says it's close to Father and she wants to keep me away from the paparazzi. She also wanted to raise me away from fame, which fine by me.

It is actually thanks to Mother's career that she has the money to send me to "the best, safest, and equal learning Academy in all of Cybertron." I weren't a nerd; I would have asked to be transferred long ago.

Anyway, after Mother served my morning energon with tin toast (yummy!), I grabbed my data pads from the living/common area and subspaced them, I was ready to leave. Mother called out, "Have a good solar cycle Crisie!" She always said that even though it rarely was a good solar cycle. I shouted back, "I'll try!" _Translation: Try to get through the day as quickly as possible._

Now, since there had been a lighting storm last night, most would be sleeping in incase the cleanup crews were still working. The bots at my school are mostly automobile bots. We had Seekers but they left for Vos after a major fight (it involved many fisted servos, spilled energon, and a Calculus problem, so don't ask). I can fly so can get to school and my first class faster and easier. It is also easier to avoid the crowded halls and my tormentors.

I walked off the front porch onto the driveway/runway, jumped into the air and transformed into my Cybertronian jet. My wings were curved being the sparklingish baby blue with white stripes on the edges outlined in silver, and they emerged halfway up my plane "body". My "body" was thin, curved, and basically had the same color outline as my wings but the underbelly and parts of the top was shiny silver.

I flew through the air, enjoying the quiet of the city, minus the few early jets that I saw most days. The air after the storm smelled clean and sweet, but I knew that when I landed it would smell of burned metal. 45 clicks later, on the southern edge of Kaon, I landed at on the front runway of Kaon High Academy. _They really to open their optics soon to how this doesn't look like a safe and equal academy, because it still looks like a torturer insane asylum. Then again, it kind of is._ The school was designed to look regal and prosperous, and it did. Regal and prosperous for a psychopath. It had one large tower in the center, the Astronomy tower, and two smaller towers on the other opposite ends, East and West. The rest of the building was 3 stories high but went back about 1 mile but the grounds were 10 miles by 10 miles. Oh, and did I mention that only the exterior classes have windows?

Doesn't sound lovely? _And I was right about the smell._

I walked in to the Main Entrance Hall (or as we students call it the "ME" Hall), typed in my student ID and set out for my 1st class. And it was only 6:15 vorns in the morning. Since I am a senior, I can come earlier than required, have access to the science facilities, and leave the school at 13:30 **(1:30 in the afternoon for the nonmilitary people)** vorns in the afternoon. My first class, Calculus, started at 6:30. I know, it's early, but I am somewhat of an early bird, meaning I am fully awake between 6 and 7 and ready for the rest of the day.

I sat down in the middle chair of the first row of the class and saw my teacher, Professor Blackout (which some bots joked that because his class was so boring, students "blacked out" from boredom.) writing the day's homework and lesson. I actually found his teachings enjoyable. 6:25 like every day, the other nerds and some seniors that were on parole, (part of punishment though I don't see why) poured in. Luckily, the plastic glitches are too dumb to be in this class or any other advanced class.

They can only get to me at lunch, the hallways, Music Masters, and fitness.

The first bell sounded- _**BEEP! BONG!BEEEEEEEEP!**_ \- and the rest of the class took their seats in the upper rows behind me. **(Sorry, I just wanted to point out that the classroom looks like a college class room like you see in movies. Ok back to the story.)**

"Good morning students." spoke Prof. Blackout. "I hope you have your smart processors with you because you will be learning a very complex equation system that was the key to solving the energon mining epidemic; the Cubix Theory." Most of the class groaned because that meant lots of homework, but I was pumped. This was one of the equation systems I had been yearning to learn, but not the top one on the list. Some other nerds leaned forward with me, desperate to learn the secret. Blackout looked pleased at us and smiled at us. "Well, I'm glad some of you are interested. This discovery shaped history! I spoke to your History and Log mentor, Prof. Alpha Trion, and you will be studying this event in his class." More groans were heard in the back, but I nodded in showing I understood the logic. _Honestly, they believe everything will simply come to them. Fraggards._

Prof. Blackout set his face into lecture mode (as I called it anyway) and began to drone out the lesson. I took all the notes, adding a few of my own, and was actually done with the homework just as the bell sounded again for the end of class at 7:15.

I basically did the same for my other class 2nd and 3rd vorn (History, and Science & Engineering). Alpha Trion is ok, but he is also the Head Record Keeper in Iacon. That makes him a little sketchy to me. Just like Prof. Blackout had told us, Alpha Trion recounted the days of the Great Kaon Mining Epidemic. Our assignment: write a research data pad entry on how Cybertron would be today had Solarglare not discovered the Cubix Theory. I was halfway through when the bell sounded again at 8:05. (We have 5 clicks of hallway time to get to the next class.)

Science and Engineering: my favorite class of the day. I love science and technology, designing new prototypes, and figuring out how everything on this planet works.

Our awesome teacher, Prof. Hacker (I'm not joking, that is his name.) is a Seeker. His wings are dark green with black outlines, his body is black with white and bright green racing stripes. His model is a bulkier Cybertronian jet **(Take Soundwave's plane, thicken the wings and body but with a tall slanted tail fin on the back)**.

We were taught how a super hydraulic mining drill is put together and how it can be changed into other tools by simple changes in the design. Sparkilng nonsense to me, for Mother let me take apart and put together tools and appliances when I was 1000 orns old! **(Orns=years, and 100 orns= 1 "human" year)** Homework: build a new tool and/or "weapon" from the mining drill. I began my blueprints on my Science  & Engineering Only data pad, and managed to get them completed by the time the bell rang at 8:55. Now the Engineering part of the class was the first half. The second half was Science only, but it had smaller sections in the class. I am part of the Chemistry group. Since we were all seniors, we basically created "safe" experiments in the class room for the fair at the end of the year.

I focused on creating a solution that would cause even the toughest metal to turn to dust, or a soft glob of slag. I was concentrating on how hot or cold the temperature must be to cause such a reaction. I found that decomposition could only occur at 4500 to 5000 degrees Calvin. Then the bell rang at 9:45 to signal the end of the good part of the day and enter The Pit (at least for me). 4th vorn was Masters Music. I love to sing and play instruments, but the plastics were good singers too, and this hour was the start of their torment.

9:50 vorns in the morning and the bell sounded. The sound that the Pit had set loose its cyberhounds on me and to be prepared. I sat in the second row at the end seat to avoid them as best I could. **(This class is set up with individual chairs in 3 rows of 12 chairs)** Of course it didn't work. For right as the bell ended, they came in single file. All the mechs turned to look at them in awe and lust, the femmes looked in awe and adoration, and I looked at them with the most disgusted look on my face and the wish I had the courage to beat them all to a pile of slag.

I will describe the four glitches from the least powerful of followers to the leading femme.

Moonracer was a head shorter than me, but still considered beautiful. She had a convertible Bug model, so that means easy curves, no CNA required. She was gray with streaks of white and green flowing down her body. Her face was silver, but not as bright as mine and her optics were a brilliant bright blue.

In fact every one of their optics were that brilliant blue.

She was actually nice to me for the first few days she was here, then fell for the plastics charisma and "charm" (bleh!).

Next we have Stargaze. Yes, she has the mechs staring at her like she was a fallen star (I'm not making a joke, they actually use that pickup line) but she has the loyalty of a cybersnake. She has dated so many guys in the past 3 ½ years (we still have half a year to go before we graduate) that the decent femme nerds and myself can easily call her a slut. Her car model is Cobra (go figure). She is white with a light gray face plate, with the blue optics mentioned above, and has light purple stripes running down her arms and legs.

The third follower of the plastics is Redstar. She is almost as mean as the leader but not quite and has a flare for making men crawl to her, even though she has a boyfriend. She is Lamborghini model, and she already had curves but now they stick out even more. She is a medium red color, with dull silver stripes on her legs and helm, and her faceplate is white with those blue optics. She and Stargaze are just half a head shorter than me, but I know they are done growing in to the next chasis size.

Last, but most certainly not least, is Sunburst. She is the leader of plastics, meaning she is the meanest, cruelest, most deceiving slutty glitch bag you will ever meet. She is my height sadly, and has a perfect hourglass figure, with a Ferrari as her model, and curves everywhere. She has every mech on speed dial in her contacts for her communicator (com. for short), and has had dated every head wrestler on the team. She is a pale "sunny" yellow, with light pink stripes on her arms and legs, and a white face plate making those damned optics stick out even more.

And those are my tormentors. Fun fact: I used to be friends with Sunburst when we were little. But I rather not discuss it.

Did I mention they are all super rich? And they love to rub into my faceplate.

Anyway, I am in my spot, watching their glorious entry, thinking _Why is Nightwings always two clicks late? Every day, every month, every year it's the same thing._ Because every day, these glitches walk up to me and give me a small verbal battle at the beginning of this class.

They walk towards me, taking the long way to their seats in the middle of the front row. Sunburst faked a sweet smile at me and said, "Look! Its wittle Crwystal. She looks adorable, don't you think girls?" Her voice was like bitter energon, especially when she spoke to me like a sparkling. Redstar smirked, "No," she said in a tone that told the insult was coming in 5…4….3…2…1…,"she needs serious help. I thought she would finally get a new paint job during Cold Wind break. Obviously her slut money isn't paying off."

 _And there it is._ I don't say anything, for I know that this is not the time or place, since Nightwings, the teacher, favors them like they're her own sparklings. Stargaze does a fake gasp of surprise, "You are like, so right Redstar. We should help her." Moonracer nodded, "Perhaps lunch would be a good time?" she said with eagerness, bouncing lightly on her pedes. Sunburst smiled. Not a sweet one, but one that showed her true evil as a glitching Pit spawn.

"Perfect, Moonracer. Now, hurry. We must get to our seats before Nightwings is upset by our absence." Giggling, the fragging glitches left.

Now, I know I could probably take them down but the truth is, I have no courage to do so. I hate the way I look, but if I change how will my life be better?

 _Just muscle through it and will all be fine. You'll be free one day._

I am used to them calling me a slut, whore, glitch, and other horrid things. I like to think, if I am in a good mood anyway like today, that they are merely describing themselves against a wall. Like Mother said to me once, " _Just imagine all their comments are static. And don't waste your breath on replying. Save your intake valves for a time when you really need it._ "

And I see no reason to change my method now. But if they bring up a very sensitive topic, I don't care how much it costs for funeral arrangements and/or jail bail, those glitches are going back to the Pit.

Anyway, Nightwings, the Music teacher came out. She was a Toyota Carola model and had this weird glittery black paint job. She was covered in that stuff and her chasis was dull gray, as was her face plate and had golden optics. Yes, white optics: hideous, golden optics: cool and pretty. FRAG SOCIETY!

She went through our scales with us and had us sing some little ditties. Then she gave us an announcement that made me excited and sad. "Students, I have decided that this year, we will have a Music Pallooza, where those who have a great music talent can share it in front of the school and your creators." I was buzzing with excitement, I love to sing! But then I saw, or more knew, the plastics smiling in joy of showing off. They seize every opportunity to show off, so even if I did do the Pallooza, I would be forgotten or ridiculed on stage by them.

Sunburst raised her servos, "Nightwings? Is there a limit to how many bots can be in show?" Nightwings looked at her with kindness that made my tanks swim in disgust. She answered, "Yes, only 15 acts will be shown at the Pallooza." Addressing the whole class, she spoke, "I will be holding additions with another teacher and a star guess judge. I will have the data pad up outside my room by the end of the week." **(I apologize if I got the Cybertronian term for week wrong, you may correct me and give me more lore about the Transformer Prime dictionary if you all so wish).**

Professor Hacker!

I may have a chance. But, I know that one of those glitches or all of them will bribe the celebrity judge and Lady Nightwings.

After that eventfulness, the bell rang at 10:35 and I rushed to get out of there before the plastics got to me. (We have no homework in that class anyway except to practice scales and those small ditties.) I reached my 5th vorn; Lab/Data base access. I picked a table and finished my History data pad entry, managed to get the temperature of slag to form on the most common metal on bots (300 degrees Calvin) and started planning the amount of chemicals I need to test, and made a list of all the tools I need for my engineering project.

I was about to ask Prof. Hacker, the supervisor, about why he was judging the Pallooza when the bell rang at 11:35. _Sigh ,why do all the good class go by so fast?_

Next came the hour of the Pit: Lunch.

Now , I know what all of you are thinking: _How can lunch be bad? Everyone is eating, laughing, and enjoying the freedom without teachers._

Indeed, everyone is doing exactly that. Except me.

Let me break it down for all of you. Here are the facts:

The lunch room has many round tables that can seat 10 big wrestling mechs (and they would still be comfortable) tables and two levels. It is located at the back of the school, and from the hallway, you go through a pair of double doors (all slide open to passersby that checked in that morning) and you walk into a grand hall with 100 foot ceiling with ,a wrap-a-round 30 feet across balcony accessed by side ramps on both sides of the doors. It has huge windows on the back wall (facing west) and a giant skylight dome on the ceiling. Natural light on sunny days, but there are some lights on the stormy days. You can get your energon on the top and bottom level on the left side of the lunch room.

Now the lunch room is broken down in two ways: class and social group. The top level is for freshmechs and sophomores. The outer lower level was for juniors, and the center belonged to us seniors. Lunch was the same hour for everyone, since this was a private school.

Now in each grade section (student established by the way), there were different social groups. The Tech geeks (the bots I can kinda call my friends) sit in the center tables along the right side of the center. The Music special femmes sit in the right corner close to the door. The Jocks take up the center left side tables to the left corner near the doors. The Make-out-happy bots sit in the left corner near the windows. In the middle, near the doors, sit the Fall-outs and Fitness Femmes (odd combo, but it works somehow). The Plastics, of course, sit in the middle of the center area by the windows to make sure they look good from all angles.

Where do I sit? I sit at that extra table found in every grade section. This year it is located in the right corner by the windows. A pretty good spot for peace and quiet, and is away from everyone else. I can see the door from here and pretty much every bot in this lunch room.

However, I sit here alone because I am different in appearance than everyone else (even the Seekers wanted to sit away from me, when they were here). My plagues of "beauty" (the plastic glitches) remind everyone that I am different and no one should be my friend. They make sure I am alone.

It is the Lonely table, the Table of Difference. The Outcast Table.

Lunch was the usual stewed energon. I am not going to go into detail about what the glitches in the middle said to me this period. Short version: I am a slut with no taste in paintjobs. I am ugly. I will die alone. I will never get a guy worthy of society. Blah, blah, blah.

 _If only they knew who my mother was. They would be crawling over here to see her. And I have more opportunities to get a mech than they know. I am destined to not die alone. Primus, help me keep my cover before I endanger my family._

What seemed like forever and a day (and dodging an energon treat they tried to use to "beautify me" like they promised in Masters Music), the bell rang at 12:40.

Now came the class were they teased me only a tiny bit, because I could do every sport way better than them and most mechs there.

The track was 50ft away from the school on the South side, with a small building for equipment on the East side of the track. The track itself is a 2 mile circle track that has a stadium built around it. You can fit 500 bots in the stands(students and both creators together plus some other relatives). In the middle of the track is the wrestling arena. The floor of the arena can open secret doors to raise equipment for gymnastics. Above the stadium, there are hoops for flying races for Seekers (and yours truly!).

Our coach is Coach Steelbiter. He is a Camero model, with a dark blue paint job and white racing stripes down his arms and legs. He has golden optics, and a gray face plate.

He lets us call him Coach Biter. He is ok, but really tough on us students. "You short energon cakes aren't old yet, so we got to prepare you and your body for anything this planet may through at you!" he always tells us. I swear, the mech is military crazy. He thinks a war will break out in this part of Cybertron any minute.

Anyway, he made us run 2 laps for warm up, then split us up into Femmes and Mechs. His assistant, a femme named Firecracker (orange with yellow and dark red stripes, black chasis, blue optics), was to help the femmes with me practice the gymnastic hoops.

There were eight of us: the plastics (only reason they didn't flunk was because they do cheer and are flexible), a blue femme named Brightnight, a green femme named Cloverstreak, a dark purple femme named Violetstar, and me.

They actually seemed relieved they were put with me and not with any of the plastics. We took turns using the hoops. There were two pairs of hoops on our end of the field, and the plastics were pretty much trying not to break their pedicure-done digits while trying to get up on their set of hoops.

 _Brainless bunch of scraplets._

After Violetstar got off after doing some pretty cool flips, it was my turn. She nodded to me and whispered, "Good luck. The Glitches are looking at you." I nodded my thanks for the warning. I guess some felt sorry for me, but no one was brave enough to get between the Plastics and their prey: me.

I walked up on the platform and reached up. As soon as the hoops hit my servos, I hoisted myself up. From that height I could see them. They were watching me, and I could see Sunburst starring me down, as if to unnerve me.

 _One problem, glitch: I have faced far worse. And, Mother has a pair of hoops for me at home._

I told myself that I was just in the yard, doing a small routine for my creator. I smiled, and flipped myself upside down. Then I slowly expanded my arms outwards, till they could go no further and I held it for a click. I could hear my group's breath hitch in their throat, and could feel the wide eyes of the Plastics. I then brought my arms in a little bit and swung right side up again, but I split my legs in a regular split (up and down) and held it. I looked over towards the other hoop ring and saw those four slack jawed and wide eyed.

 _Take that, glitches._

I did some basic flips then lowered myself to the ground. I felt alive and accomplished. Violetstar, Brightnight, and Cloverstreak beamed at me, and for a moment, I felt wanted and not so alone. Firecracker came up to me and said, "You know, with your flexibility and speed, we could use you on the cheer squad."

I was not a dumbaft. Joining the squad surrounded by the glitching, Pit spawned plastics?! No thank you!

I said, "Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I would really fit in." She looked sad for a moment, but nodded. The bell rang at 13:30. I was free. I don't hang around to use the femme washracks, because it is an easy place for them to catch me.

I raced (in dignified manner until the plastics couldn't see me) to the ME Hall, checked to see that everything important was in my subspace (which it was), checked out my number, and off I was in the sky. My safe ground.

50 clicks later (had to stop and get refueled) I was at home on the porch.

I went in and did my after school routine: snack of an energon treat, wash up, and finish homework in lab (later, I promise to explain later.), then write up some other important slag for a certain Steelbox, and finally, evening energon meal at 18:00 vorns or 19:00 vorns and bed.

Now you see my Pit bound day. However today was actually calm, so tomorrow I expect the worst.

Little did I know that tomorrow would indeed bring worse jaunts, but also my hero and Savior.

 **So, what did you guys think? I had to interrupt a couple of times otherwise the visuals might have been weird. FYI, I am kind of basing all the Femmes off of how Arcee looks, but she won't be a part of this story. Sorry (not really). Please send reviews and some help on Cybertronian language. It would be appreciated greatly. Hugs!**

 **Crystal: Do I get a hug?**

 **Me: OF COURSE!*realizes height difference* Could I get a boost though?**

 **Crystal: *picks human up* That better?**

 **Me: *hugs thumb digit* much better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you all for the great reviews! You people are awesome, glad you enjoyed it. I am glad for the constructive criticism, but I felt like the parenthesizes needed to be there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a while to get the ideas flowing, but please understand that I am writing my second fanfiction ever.**

 **Also there is a reason why the updates have been slow. It is junior year and I had some things going on in my personal life that made me want to just end everything. Homework has been a pain in my ass and I have had little time to work on my beloved stories.**

 **Crystal: GET ON WITH IT!**

 **But that is in the past so….. let's get on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PRIME UNIVERSE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE!**

 **I do own my OCs! You use them, I kill you. Just kidding! :) (not really.)**

 **Enjoy!**

The Unlucky Surprise

 _Crystal's POV_

As usual, the alarm was ringing. _**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_ Without opening my optics, I reached over and hit the snooze with great force.

Frag Tuesdays.

I walked into my washracks and started the shower. The oil went into every crevice and got all the slag off. Then I switched to the water tap. 15 clicks later, I was drying off and polishing myself. I walked out of my washracks and studied my room to see if I missed anything for my subspace.

As I said before, my room is on the third floor "tower". Meaning to say that the stairs to my room go up to a tiny landing to form the third floor and that is in a small tower with room for only one room. I have windows on the east, west, and south side with a small skylight to the west. My berth is big enough to fit two tall Seekers resting side by side comfortably. I have a small desk that I mostly use to display my calendar, the washracks are to the right of the door, and my instruments and music are scattered throughout the room.

And my walls were white, but were decorated with a few Megatronlous posters. (He is my favorite gladiator.)

 _I should probably clean my room. Probably not today though ._ Laughing, I went downstairs to the 1st floor, and found my first surprise of the day. Mother was cooking breakfast, as usual, but she had a knowing little smile on her face. And she only has that smile when something celestial was about to happen.

"Good morning, sweetspark!" she greeted me. "Good morning?" I said, confused at what she was hiding. Unless it is life-threatening, my creator would make me guess forever, until I forfeit. "So," I started, trying to deduce what she was hiding, "how are you this morning, Mom?"

"Very well. My new song is going start recording today." She smiled even wider and let out a little chuckle when she put my morning energon and aluminum muffin in front of me.

I couldn't figure it out. She never got this excited usually when she was about to start the recording of a new song. I haven't created anything super life changing, and I haven't released any new songs or albums of my own. (I will elaborate later).

 _What is it, CREATOR!?_

"Have you guessed yet?" she smirked at me. I smiled and shook my helm at her.

"Honestly, no. There is no real evidence to give away your cheery mood, Mother. Not that I'm not happy your cheerful, but it usually means something life changing is about to happen." The last time she wore that smile, I gained my first true friends except they are not exactly bots.

Her smile increased and she said, "Last night, almost right after you went to recharge, the school called." That sent a wave a shock through my system. They rarely ever called unless it was seriously important.

 _Did someone die? Or maybe the Council is doing a surprise "evaluation" again?_

The former seemed unlikely, but the latter was entirely possible. The Council just loves to be in the constant swing of the peoples' lives.

My creator continued once she saw that I was done processing the information (3 clicks later). She said, "The automated message stated that 3 Seekers from Vos will attend the Academy for the rest of the year. The best part? They are in your graduating class." The last part she said with hope and joy. She gave a mischievous smile and added, "They have been warned about the fight and to refrain from fighting. They will also be following the 6:30 to 13:30 schedule."

All of this said as if it was good news.

 _Great. JUUUSSSTTT great. More bots for me to avoid._

Don't get me wrong, I'm not prejudice (mostly). It's not that I don't like Seekers; they are just a little too egotistical for my taste. That and they are flashy, smart-afts, good singers, and selfish.

Ok, maybe I'm a little prejudice.

I groaned as my helm fell on the table, like I normally do when bed news occurs in the house. "Why does Primus hate me?" I groaned in displeasure. Looking up, I saw my creator have a tiny scowl on her face and gave me look saying 'Deal-with-it-sweetspark'. She's caring and firm that way.

Looking at the clock, 5:35 vorns, it was time for me to fly. "See you later, Mother." I said with a sigh, heading for the runway.

"Love you, Crisie! Be nice to the new bots." _Yeah, I'll be nice. But if they are like the Plastics, they don't deserve it._

Trying not to fly over the speed limits (which are fragging ridiculous), I got to the Academy at my usual time 6:20 vorns in the morning. I walked into Calculus and sat down in my seat, the middle one out of the five that were there in the front row. Prof. Blackout strolled out from his office and started prepping his notes, giving me a nod in greeting, which I returned. As I was organizing my data pads, I heard it.

3 sets of pedes, the heavy sound on the floor indicated mechs, were walking closer. My creator has trained me to tell by pede sound if it is a femme or mech(Again later. I know this is getting annoying). No one I knew came this early to class besides me.

Then I saw them.

The Seekers.

 _They have got to be trine mates. They are far too similar to be anything else._

I was right in the mechs and the 3 bots department. Each were very similar but did have different traits. All had sleek and shiny paint jobs, all had F-16 jet models, all had red optics, and all carried themselves with grace and… pride. I just feel the ego radiating off of them.

The one on the left was clearly the eldest, with his somewhat wise air over the other (but that didn't mean he could be less of a jerk). He was dark blue all over with dark gray and green accents on his legs, arms and wings. He had a square chin, was more built compared to his brothers and was slightly shorter than the middle brother.

The one on the right was the youngest, for he seemed shy, but ecstatic and curious at the same time. He was slightly shorter than the middle brother, but he was robust. His paint job was dark purple with bright silver and black accents. He had a slight heel on his pedes and an oval chin. He always seemed to be ready to be gone one moment.

The middle brother was the middle child obviously yet he seemed to hold command over his brothers. He was the tallest out of all of them, a helm taller than me, and had very high heeled pedes. His entire body was silver, but not as bright as mine, with red and black accents. His were calculating and seemed to hold trouble in their depths. He looked the most egotistical of all.

Prof. Blackout looked up from his notes and raised his brows in shock. "Oh! You must be the new students." he said with, well, shock. The brothers came further into the classroom till they were an arm's length away from Prof. Blackout. The middle brother put his servos forward and Prof. Blackout shook all three of their servos, while the middle brother said, "Hello, nice to meet you, sir. You must be Professor Blackout. I'm Starscream. These are my brothers, Thundercracker," the one the left nodded, "and Skywarp." The brother on the right nodded excitedly.

Prof. Blackout smile brightly, "Nice to meet you mechs. I am sorry I look so shocked. I did get the message from the Academy, but I didn't think it possible. It is a pleasure to have you here."

All three of the brothers smirked, Starscream most of all. His voice was high, but not unpleasant. Skywarp stepped forward and asked, "Where the other students? Is it just us three and that femme?" He pointed a digit at me and suddenly all optics were on me.

 _Scrap._

"Oh no," Prof. Blackout chuckled, "she just like to be early. One of my brightest…well actually, she IS my brightest pupil."

While I was proud and overjoyed by his compliment, I did not like the way the Seekers looked at me. Thundercracker and Skywarp looked awed, but Starscream looked like he was trying to figure out my weakness. His optics bore straight into me, but I simply let out a shy smile and looked down at my data pad, pretending to be prepping for notes.

I could hear the other students coming. _Thank Primus for the dumb afts. Goodbye, awkwardness!_

"You find some seats before the others come," Prof. Blackout told the Seekers; "they may not have believed the message, so expect some reactions."

"Not to worry," said Thundercracker, I could almost feel and see their growing smirks, "we love to make entrance."

 _As I predicted, a bunch of egotistical scrapheads._

I heard them walking toward the stairs, and I expected them to walk up to the top row and show off their wings.

What I did not expect was to hear them approach _me_ in _my_ row! One of them walked passed me, but the other two stood on the other side. They couldn't be thinking….

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to my right and saw Starscream looking down at me with a fake smile. I knew that getting on his bad side would be bad for my life (though as bad as my school life was, nothing could make it worse right?), and I promised Mother I would at least _try_ to be nice and civil with them.

I said, in the nicest tone I could muster, "Yes?"

He smiled even more, "Are these seats taken? We don't like sitting in the back because it makes are wings seem too big. And we would like a closer view of the board."

Out of the corner of my optic, I saw the other 15 students file in and gaze at them. But, I was focused on how the silver Seeker lied so easily that I almost believed him.

I wanted to say yes, truly I did, but I saw that the rest of my classmates had taken their seats and were waiting for the Seekers to sit before the bell rang.

 _Fragging bullscrap mech!_

"No, they're open but-" I started to say. However the bell rang and Prof. Blackout set himself up for a lecture.

"Good morning, students. As you can see, 3 seekers have joined us. I hope that in the course of the day, you meet them and give them a good welcome."

I wanted to hurl from how close the Seekers were to me and the sweetness the teachers gave them. My tanks were ready, but I kept my mouth shut.

Then the lesson continued from yesterday (which I already understood, Cubix Theory was easy once you learned it), but I felt off when I took notes. I found out why pretty quickly.

When I looked both ways, I saw the Seekers, Thundercracker and Starscream, glimpsing at my notes every so often.

If there is one thing I can't stand, it is someone stealing my work. So I hit a button that cleverly made an invisible blackout shield appear around my data pad that would shield all my work from them. I love technology. I saw the two mechs widen their optics then go back to making their own notes. Prof. Blackout ended his lecture with "- and so, my young learners, by converting the _q_ , the force needed to puncture mine walls, to _q+12.54 JK squared_ , Solarglare found the amount of force right to puncture the walls and find the hidden deposits in the mines." Most of the bots in the back, the ones on probation, were asleep and not really paying attention. The bots who were smart, but still not a genius nerd (like me) and could have a social life, simply nodded. But the Seekers and I were all wide awake and curious. I don't know why they were, but I was curious because it was only 6:55. He usually only allowed the last 10 clicks of class for homework.

He smiled at us, "I realize that I don't normally end my lessons this early, but I thought I would give this time for the new students to introduce themselves. Whenever you mechs are ready." He sat down and reclined in his desk chair.

Everyone was wide awake now.

The three brothers looked at one another and smirked. Starscream moved passed me, still smirking. They all went to the front of the room, and stood tall and proud. Thundercracker stepped forward and took a breath, "Hello, my name is Thundercracker. I transferred here with my brothers to participate in the amazing wrestling program here at Kaon High Academy. I hope the team will welcome me here and accept my superior talent."

Some of the jocks that had a helm nodded and smiled. One even shouted, "No problem, bro! We could use a guy like you on the team!"

My thoughts: _What an arrogant slagball._

Starscream stepped forward for his say, "Greetings," _Greetings? Really? How arrogant are you?_

"my name is Starscream. I transferred here with my brothers to learn and take advantage of the Science and Technology departments here. I hope to expand my horizons in both fields of study."

I looked back to see two of the smarter femmes smile at him and mooning over him.

Did I find him attractive? Yes, but his attitude was too sour for my taste.

 _And why is the youngest here? Travel?_

Skwarp stepped forward, "Hello, I am Skywarp. I came to this school to see more of Cybertron than Vos. I hope that I can meet great bots here and explore more of the city."

Called It!

 _You are all sooooo original._

I looked at my clock on my data pad. It was 7:10. 5 more clicks till class was over. _Why must the clicks drag on and on?_

Professor Blackout stood up from his desk, "Thank you for the introductions, gentlemechs. I hope you find everything you look for here at Kaon High Academy." He shook their hands as Starscream said, "Thank you, sir. I just hope we can find all of our classes."

"Let me see your schedule." The class at this time was chatting in their small groups, but I was hanging on every word to the conversation between the Seekers and Prof. Blackout. They seemed smart, obviously they were if they were in Calculus. _Yet, they didn't think to take the tour that is CLEARLY offered to all new transfer students._

Suddenly, Professor Blackout turned towards me and smiled.

 _That is not good._

"Well I think that Miss Crystal will be able to help with finding some of these classes. You all have history together next vorn, so you can follow her."

I wanted to scream in annoyance. I did not need 3 copying, arrogant slag heads following me around!

"Crystal," I looked up at Prof. Blackout, for up until that point I was getting my data pad arranged to make a run for it, "would you please show these mechs to the History and Logs classroom?"

I looked at Blackout and then I looked at the Seekers. I really didn't _want_ to but I had promised my mother I would be civil. If it was for only one day, I could be polite and briefly show them where the classrooms were. For my creator, no one else.

I sighed softly, "Sure, I can show them the way to History and Logs." The Seekers smiled, but it wasn't a good smile. The bell was about to sound, so I headed down towards the Seekers to "escort" them to History. Before I could ask them if they were ready to go, one of the smart Femmes in the third row called, "Hey Crystal! Are you trying to get with the Seekers to finally get a mech, because no mech in this school would ever date an ugly like you!" I stopped dead in front of them. The laughter that followed almost drowned out the bell. I felt so embarrassed that I just motioned for the Seekers to follow me.

I knew that the femme who had shouted was close to the plastics but not dumb enough to join their group. I also knew that she probably was told by Sunburst to make that remark for a reward, probably 100 units.

 _Of course, just my luck. The solar cycle we get new bots is the solar cycle that the Plastics' plague spreads lies and insults at me. So much for having a little time before they came infected._

I will be honest. I didn't even care if those mechs followed me, all I cared about was getting to class as quickly as possible. I could feel the coolant tears starting to form, but I refused to let them fall. I could not show them my weakness, it would only add to my pain. I stared dead ahead in the hallways, but I could hear the giggles, sneers, and jabs.

"How much you charge for a bang, Crystal?"

"Where is your bedroom? The garbage?"

"Have fun tonight sparklings!"

 _Primus, what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to bring this upon myself?_

I got to the class with 3 minutes till the bell rang. I sat in my usual seat, middle seat in the first fragging row so that I couldn't see the bots making jokes or comments at me. They usually gave me a wide space due to my wings. I heard the Seekers come in and I looked up to see their reactions. They seemed to smile a little but it did not reach their eyes.

 _I don't need their pity! I have done this for years and I have needed no one but Mother!_

The next class began and I handed in my research paper. Alpha Trion introduced the Trine Mates and continued his lesson about the Great Kaon Mining Epidemic. I just concentrated on my notes, ignored the comments from the most inappropriate bots in the back of class, and prayed the solar cycle was over faster.

Alpha Trion heard all the comments and at the last one, ("A little sparkling shouldn't be playing with the big boys!") he stopped and said to the class, "The next person to make a comment of such vulgarity will have a week's detention and write an essay on respect. We do not say those atrocious things in this school." It was quiet for the rest of the class period. We had no homework assigned, but I wish we did. It would take my mind off of the horrible solar cycle I was having. When the bell rang, I didn't even stop to ask the Seekers if they need to find their next vorn, whatever it was. I just focused on getting to my favorite class.

 _Right, left, up the stairs, right, left and safe!_

The Science and Engineering classrooms were located in the East Tower. It had multiple levels, the beginners on the ground level and the advanced on the top level. On the top level, there were multiple tables set up accordingly. The Chemistry bots (like yours truly!) had the closest tables to the windows. The Physics bots were in the middle and the opposite wall was for the Computer Science bots. I took the middle table closer to the front out of the four Chemistry tables that were there. The Engineering part of the class was first so the Science attachments for each table did not appear till after the bell rang. Prof. Hacker came into the room and seemed surprised to see me.

 _Why though? I am always here around this time._

Then I looked behind me and Primus must want me to cry. Standing in the doorway was Starscream. Why in the All-Spark is the most arrogant of the Trine in my class?!

"Well! I am shocked to say the least," said Prof. Hacker, "I am glad one of the Seekers is in my class."

Starscream looked at the professor and then made his way towards him. "I was the top of the class at Vos," said Starscream, "but the school did not have enough funding to promote my academic research."

The two mechs shook hands while I sat on the stool at my table. I was not surprised he was top of the class, but what I was surprised at the kindness he showed all the teachers, even if it was fake. He certainly didn't look innocent. Regal and proud, maybe. Handsome, yes. Cute? No way.

The rest of the class filed in and took their assigned seats. Starscream looked around and saw the empty seat next to me. In every class I had empty seats next to me, because no one wants to around a "different" bot. They may get "infected".

He was walking towards me, and I prayed to Primus he walked past me. But obviously, as one would guess, Primus was not answering me any time soon.

"Hey."

I looked at him and replied, "Can I help you?" He just smirked. "Can I sit here? I recognize no one else." I looked around the room and saw that there was that femme from Calculus who had started the fiasco with the Seekers. But I had a feeling that I wasn't going to win an argument right now so I said, "Fine. But you will probably have to move during the Science part of class." He smiled like a cybershark and I knew I was in trouble.

For the billionth time today, I thought _why me? Whyyyy mmeeeee?_

The bell rang and Prof. Hacker asked us to hand in our projects. I turned in the drill that I had converted to gun that would launch the drills spike and beams of electricity from its coil. Hacker seemed pleased and told Starscream to not worry about it. "I have read the report from the school in Vos, and that was the last thing you covered before departing." Prof. Hacker said.

Starscream nodded and smirked at me when Prof. Hacker turned his back to walk to the front of the class. I rolled my optics a little and tried focus on the lesson.

"Now class," Prof. Hacker began, "you have each proved that you can turn the drill into weapon or another tool. However, while doing so, you had access to every material imaginable I presume."

We all nodded. Prof. Hacker smiled, "Now back when this drill was invented, the bots that created it did NOT have the resources you young ones do now. That is why this week's homework assignment is to recreate the drill out of these scraps." He went behind his desk and pulled out a tray full of scraps: steel, nickel, copper, zinc, platinum, gold, silver, titanium, diamond and energon. Out of the corner of my optic, I saw Starscream looking at Hacker with confusion and maybe apprehension?

 _Is someone not happy with the homework?_ I thought, smirking to myself. Starscream raised his servos. Prof. Hacker asked, "Yes, Mr. Starscream?" Starscream said, "Forgive me, sir, but what do hope for us to accomplish in this task?" Hacker smiled at him. I knew why Hacker was making us recreate the drill. He was testing our reliance on the modern connivances of Cybertron today, and to see if we could succeed or not. "Well, I believe that you young bots need to see how fortunate you are in this world. What better way to prove me wrong than by creating a drill out of 'useless' scraps."

Starscream's optics narrowed a fraction. I could see that Prof. Hacker was losing his popularity with him, even if Prof. Hacker was the only Seeker teacher.

 _I guess not everyone can see his fairness .He must be a very rich bot, like the Plastics._

My thoughts were interrupted by my mother's reminder to be nice. What I do in order to make her happy.

"Without any other questions," Prof. Hacker continued, looking around to see if anyone wanted to question him again, "there is another part of this project." That made me kind of excited. I could already see the scraps coming together in a drill design far superior to the one I modified last night. What other part is there? A chemical compound or an alternative energy source?

"This project will be done with partners. No is exception to this standard and you must each create your own drill."

 _You have got to be kidding me! This day could no-nope. Not going to say it._ I detest working with others because they usually involve people trying to steal my work. I prefer to work alone and on my own. I raised my servos. Prof. Hacker looked at me with a sad smile, "Yes, Miss Crystal?" I began in a calm voice, "Sorry sir, but I am a little confused. If we are each making our own drill, why do we need partners?" He replied, "They are there to help you put your drill together, because some of the steps require two bots. You in turn will help them with their drill." He went back and sat on the front edge of his desk. He smiled at us and then said, "You don't need to worry about choosing someone. I have already compiled a list." A groan went through the class, except for Starscream. He was quiet the entire time, looking around at the other bots, and, most shockingly, he kept looking at me most often. Finally I caught his optic. He smirked and wiggled his brow plates and said, "Do you like what you see?" I frowned and turned back to the professor. I was not some moon-eyed Femme who could be bought by a cheap pick-up line.

 _He must have had all the femmes back in Vos._

Prof. Hacker, meanwhile, was reading off the list of partners. I was not really paying attention to the list until I heard my name called.

"Crystal and Starscream."

 **ANNNNDDD cue dramatic music! I was going to continue this chapter to cover the entire day but I wanted to update soon so you lovely people could read it. The next chapter will be from after the science class ends to when Crystal gets home.**

 **Crystal: Took you long enough to update.**

 **Me: well sorry! But I am in all IB classes and have hours of homework to do! Please review!**

 **White Huntress, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are my lovely readers! Chapter 3 of this story. I have some free time on my hands so set myself to get another chapter for this story in.**

 **Remember: this starts from after the science class to when Crystal gets home.**

 **Crystal: Just get to the story.**

 **Geez. Don't get your gears in a twist. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. No matter How much I wish it. My OC's belong to me so if I see ANYONE try to take them, I will make you become one with the Allspark. This is your last warning. (not really).**

The Unlucky Surprise: Part 2

 _Crystal's POV_

I would like to say that after I heard my name paired with Starscream, I did not show my reaction and kept a calm faceplate.

Well, I kind of kept a cool faceplate. I didn't beg Prof. Hacker to change partners as he had already said that no matter what we were not allowed to switch partners.

No, all I did was widen my optics and mentally pound my helm against the table. Starscream, as far as I could see, was delighted with the arrangement. He smiled, in a real creepy way, and said, "Well, _partner_ , I guess we should get to work." I looked at the clock. 8:30 vorns.

 _Great. Guess I can't prolong my agony._

I nodded at him and went up to get our cube full of the scraps shown on the tray. Prof. Hacker looked up at me as I approached his desk for the cube. He leaned towards me saying, "Crystal, I know you don't like working with partners, but I figured you were the only approachable bot for the new Seeker to be comfortable with." I felt slightly better that he wasn't completely oblivious to the predicament I was in. I grabbed the cube and made my way back towards my- well, what _was_ my desk. Starscream had already grabbed the tools and had set them in a line across the table.

Setting the cube down, I opened it and briefly looked at the contents. Then I got my Science& Engineering data pad out and looked at original drill/weapon blueprints.

 _Let's see. Let's get rid of the weapons display. Bring up original drill design. OK, the core is made of pure titanium but I only have a few pounds. Maybe by a combination I can recreate the core-wait._

I was making these notes on my pad but felt Starscream's optics on it. I looked up at him and saw him trying to read my script. "May I help you with something?" I asked sweetly, but I could tell he got my annoyance, as he moved back a bit. He smirked, "I just want to see what my partner is doing, that's all. And aren't we suppose to be helping each other?" I turned to face him fully, but I also checked to make sure that the other groups were too busy to overhear us, which thankfully they were. "Listen, we are only _partners_ because we may need to help one other put _together_ the drill, but _planning_ the drill is all our own. Please excuse me if I don't feel like sharing my plans." I said this in firm but polite tone. Starscream raised his brows, but his smirk still stayed on his faceplates.

He chuckled. I kept my face blank, but inside I was seething .

 _How dare he laugh! I hope his drill fails._

He said, "I understand that. But I think maybe we could compare notes and help create-" I stopped him by raising servos. "I do my work alone." He looked at me with those res optics as if they could make me change my mind. Luckily the bell rang, signaling the switch from Engineering to Science.

Prof. Hacker spoke again, "Students, go your Science tables and continue your experiments. Starscream, you are a Physics major, yes?" Starscream looked away from me, and smiled at him, "Yes, sir."

Prof. Hacker smiled, "Then you will have to move to a table in the middle row. The table you sit at currently is a Chemist table. I'd rather not have you and Crystal make a mess and cause me paper work." He chuckled to himself. Starscream did not looked pleased but he moved, to the next table over.

I rolled my optics, but did smile at the fact that my table was mine again.

 _Status quo has been returned._

I gather all that I needed and went about continuing my experiment. Prof. Hacker walked around to make sure no one was in any danger. As he passed my table, he just reminded me to put on my goggles. "Thank you, Professor." I said. "I can't have one of my brightest pupils gone because of small technicality like that." he said. He chuckled and I smiled. He was my favorite teacher because he looked after his students, but treated them with a firm servos.

I like to think of him as my Uncle.

"Starscream?" I heard him say as I returned to my experiment. "What is your project?"

I couldn't see him but I could almost feel the smile he gave the Professor.

"I am experimenting to see how altitude can affect the durability of a drone in different weather anomalies."

I will admit, I was impressed. Recreating weather patterns was dangerous, but not impossible, as was using drones on school grounds.

"I am impressed. I hope you have cleared it with the Headmaster."

"I have, sir."

"Then carry on. I can't wait to see the results." I heard Prof. Hacker walk away, and refocused myself on my experiment.

 _Ok, so if the metals start naturally decomposing at 4500 to 5000 K, then I need to form a solution that has that exothermic temperature when it comes into contact with the metal._

I started with the strongest acids (Hydrochloric, sulfuric)in their strongest molarities and put each acid into 3 separate beakers: 3 beakers for each acid. Then, in each beaker labeled 1, I put a strip of common metal found on Cybertron: steel. In number 2, I put copper, in number 3, titanium. Using the temperature probes, I recorded the heat of each reaction. The one with the highest temperature upon reaction was hydrochloric acid with titanium, and sulfuric acid with steel and copper.

 _Hmm…I guess I need to find a solution that has both the properties of hydrochloric and sulfuric acid, and can get up to 4500 degrees Calvin. The top temperatures for both reactions were only 300 degrees Calvin. If I can change the pressure or add another solution to increase the reaction rate….maybe…_

Now as I was doing all of this, I could feel Starscream glance at me to see what I was doing. I cleaned up my station and saw that the clock read 9:40. 5 clicks to catch my breath.

That thought ended when I saw Starscream was also done cleaning, and was looking at me with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. He walked over to me and said, "So what class do you have next?" I wasn't too trusting at the moment so I asked him the same question. He answered, still with that smirk on his faceplate, "Master singers."

 _PRIMUS! Why is he in every single one of my classes?! SERIOUSLY, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_

He must sensed my inner struggle and asked again, "What do you have?"

Knowing he would just see me there anyway, I answered, reluctantly, "Master singers as well."

He smiled a little but mostly smirked, "Well, maybe you could show me the way?" I wanted to scream: "No. You can find your own way there!" But, I was ready to go with all my data pads stored, and my station clean. I answered, "Sure." But I said it in an offhand way. I was losing my patience with this mech. I wanted to just run out the door and lose him in the hallway.

But being the kind femme that I am, I didn't.

The bell rang, and I speed-walked to the door. Down the tower steps, twisting through multiple hallways, we arrived at the class with 3 clicks to spare. The Master Singer room was on the east side of the building in the second floor, with two big windows on the east wall, a large piano in front of the class room and 3 rows of 12 chairs facing the piano. Now the piano was that the bottom of 3 levels, level 3. The first row of chairs were also on the 3rd level. The 2nd and 1st level (where the classroom was level with the hallway.) had the other 2 rows of chairs. In the back of the class room, there were 5 practice rooms for soloists to practice.

But some students (like the Plastics) used them to practice more than just their vocal cords. A small room with no light if you shut the door and cover the window, and is basically sound proof. Yeah, I think you get my drift.

I walked over to my seat, and Starscream seemed unsure where to sit. "Sit anywhere, the other bots don't come until, well, now." Sure enough, the other bots filed in. The only seats open were two seats next to me and where the Plastics sit.

Where did Starscream sit? Luckily not in the seat right next to me, but the other seat next to that one.

 _Great._

The Plastics entered right on cue as soon as the bell ended. Their eyes immediately fell on Starscream and me. They made their way over and started "introducing" themselves to Starscream.

"Hello, I'm Moonracer." she said shyly, but I could tell it was an act.

"I'm Stargaze." she said, making sure her optics stood out.

"I'm Redstar." she said with a dazzling smile.

"and I am Sunburst." she said in a tone so sweet, one would think she had just ate a energon treat. However, I could tell that this was a seduction act. I was not surprised when Starscream smiled and told them his name. They all smiled. "Starscream. Such a handsome name for a handsome mech." said Sunburst. Starscream kept smiling. Then Redstar noticed me. She whispered something to Sunburst, she turned and smiled at me. "Have you met Crystal, Starscream?" He looked at me while I just turned, looking at the black board, trying to tune them out. "Yes I have. We have had many classes together."

Stargaze said with mock pity, "You poor mech. You have to be around this freak." I couldn't see Starscream's reaction, nor did I care because I knew that they were just warming up. Sunburst continued, "You see, Starscream, Crystal here is nothing more than a piece of garbage who wastes the school's money. The Headmaster probably took her in as a community project. Her paint is completely out of style and she is a triple changer, for Primus sake! Triple changers are nothing more than experiments gone wrong."

I said nothing. And I didn't dare move my optics away from the black board. I waited for the final blow.

"Starscream," Moonracer asked, "there is an extra chair by us if you want sit there so you don't have to be by _her_."

I expected this.

The offer to move. And I knew he would take it. I had been snarky with him and his trine mates all morning. He would take it, then he would be like all the others: stand my presence when needed for their project, then start making comments and rumors along with the rest of them.

 _And that is how the tyranny of the Plastics work. I only have half a year left, then I'm free._

However, Starscream had answered them with: "No thanks. I am comfortable here."

I had to stop myself from turning towards him and gaping at him. My optics did widen, and I could tell the Plastics were surprised too. "Are you sure?" asked Sunburst. "Very." Starscream answered. Sunburst huffed. Then she said, "Fine, but don't blame me if this _freak_ infects you." The Plastics all laughed and then went to their seats.

I knew their words shouldn't affect me, but they did. Even after all these years, I wanted to cry at every name they called me, every rumor they spread, every time I saw someone believe them.

 _I guess the truth hurts._ I knew I wasn't pretty, even though my body shape was what mechs usually look for.

Nightwings finally came out of her office, greeted the class, had Starscream introduce himself, then we began practicing.

Now I kept up and sang every song, but my mind was racing with one question:

 _Why did Starscream not take the deal?_

"Very good students." spoke Professor Nightwings. "Now again, the sign-up sheet for the Pallooza will be out by Friday. Professor Hacker will be the other teacher at the auditions. The celebrity judge won't be decided till the Pallooza."

I knew it would be Prof. Hacker. He was the only teacher I knew who liked the arts. No doubt he volunteered for the job.

 _Maybe I have a shot._

The bell rang, and I didn't wait for Starscream. I needed to be away from him. I walked with a purpose and only breathed when I got to my study hall on the west side of the building. I was relieved to see no Seekers in the area. I worked purposefully on my Calculus homework, finished it, and made more notes and plans on my drill design. It was peaceful and quiet in the Data Lounge. I never wanted to leave.

All to soon however, the bell rang.

 _Great, now to the arena called the Cafeteria._

I walked to the lunch room, with a depressing mind set. I was one of the first ones there, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be full soon. I grabbed my lunch (just an aluminum and energon sandwich with a regular energon drink.) and sat at my table. 5 clicks later, I saw the Plastics sit down and they seemed to be planning something quite complex as they whispering close, or they were talking about the Seekers.

 _Speaking of which, here they are._

The Trine mates seemed to be in deep conversation. Thundercracker and Starscream seemed to be in a heated debate while Skywarp seemed to be searching for a table. I brought out my Personal data pad and decided to do some work. Not 10 seconds later I hear someone ask, "Can we sit here?"

I looked up to see the Seekers patiently waiting for my answer. I wanted to just turn away. But I could hear the promise I made my creator.

"Sure." I finally answered. I would do nothing to upset my creator. Everything I did was for her.

The Seekers sat down and continued their discussion while tried to tune them out. I put my data pad away.

 _I don't need more rumors. Bad enough already._

I had almost lost myself in the thoughts of what we were going to do in gym and what I'd do when I got home, when I heard Thundercracker say, "Hey, why are bots starring at us?" I looked up and saw that, indeed, bots from other tables were looking at mine in awe and horror. I knew why. No one ever sat next to me. Ever. The Plastics had made sure that if any bot wanted to survive in this Academy, you left me alone and vulnerable. I looked at the Seekers, who were looking at me for an explanation. They were on the side of the table closer to the center while I had my back to the windows.

With a sigh, I explained, "They are looking at you because you are sitting at the Outcast table. The Table of Difference. You are not a triple changer and have an entire city with bots like you. But here in Kaon, there is only one triple changer in the school: me. You are respected Seekers. You have already earned your popularity just by being Seekers. I have been here since the first day of freshman year."

They just looked at me and then at each other. They seemed to be communicating through there spark bonds, and were forming some kind of agreement. I expected them to get up and walk away. To my surprise, Starscream turned and looked at me and said, "Then the bots here are clearly fools to not notice the capabilities of a femme such as yourself."

I was completely taken away by the compliment. I quietly said, "Thank you."

 _Maybe they aren't so bad._

But then I saw the Plastics, and the taunting from Master Singers came back in one giant wave. I looked at the Seekers again, and I saw pity.

 _Forget it. They only see me as a charity case. A way to stroke their ego. Especially Starscream._

I may have sounded petty, but this was not the first time this has happened. When the other Seekers had been here, they had been nice to be for two days. Then, they avoided me because by then they had become popular. I was the one people helped to gain others attention.

I was a charity case.

 _Thank Primus I only have gym left._

I could tell the Seekers had seen my face go from a small smile to a frown. Before they could speak, I got up to throw my trash away.

That was my mistake.

I was so preoccupied of thinking of what I was going to do when I sat back down, that I didn't notice that the garbage can had moved a foot closer to the Plastics. I had just thrown my trash in when…

 _SLAM!_

Energon ran all down my front, covering my faceplate, arms, legs and part of my wings. I wiped the energon from my face, but I could already hear the laughter ringing through the lunch room. When I could see, I saw everyone laughing and pointing at me. Then I heard the Plastics. They were laughing the loudest, and I saw Sunburst laughing the loudest. She had no tray, so I knew it was her that had thrown it. She stood up from the table and said to everyone, "Now Crystal has a look that reflects what she is: a pile of slag!" That sent another course of laughter. I didn't stay any longer, even though I probably only stood there for a few minutes, it felt like eternity. I ran out of the lunch room, the bell had finally rung, and sprinted to the washracks in the femmes' locker room.

 _Why should I have expected them to not ruin my image any more with that rumor? I knew Sunburst wouldn't let me off that easy. She must have planned this after Master's to show Starscream that I really am trash and that he should cut all ties from me._

Looking in the mirror, I saw that the energon wasn't _completely_ covering me. Mostly just the front side. So using the shower head, I managed to rinse off all energon, and blotted myself dry with one of the clean towels. I didn't cry, it was not the time or place to cry. I had to stay strong here. When I was home then I could cry, then I could show my pain.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had 1 click to get to class. Luckily, there was a door that lead right to the field. I made it to the stadium right on time, and who should I find there but the Seekers.

 _Mother was right. They really are on my same schedule._

I stood near the Seekers only because I didn't want to be near the other bots.

Coach Biter came up to the Seekers and said, "Now I will have my assistant Firecracker keep running the gymnastics routine with the others but since I haven't had Seekers in a while, and I didn't want Crystal flying alone, I haven't used the flying course. But since you're here, you young ones are going to be doing an obstacle course for me. Crystal, I assume you want to fly?"

"Yes, Coach." I would take flying with anyone over being in the same vicinity as the Plastics.

"Very well then. Let's set up the course." The coach made his way to a control panel and pressed in a code. Above, the racing hoops soon arranged themselves in a wavy formation and air-born obstacles appeared in random places throughout the hoops.

"Take off, young ones! Get to the Green hoop and wait for my instruction."

I instantly changed and I saw that the Seekers has as well.

They all had the same model, an F-16 fighter jet, but because of their different heights and chasis sizes, they turned out a little different. Thundercracker was bulkier than the other two, Skywarp was a little smaller, but Starscream seemed born to the form. Not too big or small, but a little longer than his brothers.

We all flew to the green hoop and waited for Coach Biter's signal.

"Ok flyers," he said through the speaker around the hoop, "now I want a nice, _clean_ race. We will have 3 laps and the winner gets 5 points of extra credit. Sensors on."

I activated my sensors and instantly, their signals popped up on my radar.

Coach's voice rang out again, "On your marks, get set, FLY!"

I took off faster than any of the others. I was on the fourth ring by the time I heard the Seekers come up behind me. The obstacles were simply there. Not moving or doing anything, just floating in place. I was at the halfway mark when I picked up Starscream trying to pass me on my left. I picked up my speed but he was still on my tail. I also noticed that two obstacles stood at the next hoop and the only way to avoid it was to..

 _Fly upside-down! Perfect! It will throw him off my tail._

Slightly accelerating, I flipped upside-down and avoided the barriers. Starscream nearly nicked them, so he was forced to slow down.

However, his brother Skywarp, moved past him and sped towards me. I would not let a youngster pass me. I saw his signal coming up fast behind me, but I wasn't too worried. The next obstacles ahead made it impossible to go through unless you turned sideways.

 _No problem. Easy maneuver._

However, I decreased my speed. Why? To trick Skywarp in thinking that he could pass me. When I could hear his gloating ("I'm going to win!), I turned my speed on full blast, and turned sideways onto my left side.

The next two laps were a little more challenging, for the Seekers kept trying to pass me or gang up on me to slow down.

I made them eat my exhaust.

I won in the end. When I landed, I felt alive and vibrant. The memory of what happened in the lunch room almost faded.

Almost.

When Coach Biter congratulated me and the Seekers for excellent flying, I caught the Plastics looking at us and they were gossiping with the other students. When they pointed at me, everyone over there started laughing. I wanted to disappear, or at least become deaf.

 _How long will this story last? A day? A week? A month? Or the rest of the year? Great, another joke of Crystal the Freak._

I prayed for Primus to ring the bell. And I guess my prayer was heard because it did.

 _Guess Primus figured I had a slaggy day. Thank you, Primus._

I walked to the ME Hall, while on the way checking to make sure I had everything on me(which I did), and I heard the Seekers behind me. I didn't pay them any mind, I was free from this Pit.

I jumped into the air, and shot to the sky. I was taking my regular route, it was off the main airway. The main airway had terrible traffic and was full of stupid fliers. However, as I was flying, I noticed how certain jets that usually passed me, were not passing me. I checked my radar and who did I see behind me?

 _Are you FRAGGING kidding me?!_

The Seekers were flying right behind me, and every time I turned, they did as well. This continued for 30 minutes until I couldn't take it anymore and I landed at a fuel station. 10 seconds later, the Seekers landed a few feet away from me. I turned and looked at them and asked, "Did you know that out here, it is considered rude to follow someone?"

The Seekers just looked at me, but then Starscream smirked. "Well, we just wanted to see where the other fliers hang out." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight onto my left leg, "I don't hang out," I said, "I go home, and I would grateful you didn't follow me home. Have a nice solar cycle." I turned to leave when suddenly I heard Skywarp say, "How come you don't hang out with others?" I stopped and turned to them. I looked at them and spoke in a soft voice, trying to hide the pain I felt, but kept a cool mask on my faceplate, "In case you haven't noticed, I am a freak. I am an outcast. No one wants to be a partner, acquaintance or _friend_ with me. Not with the Plastics running the school. Here's some advice: if you want to be popular, stay away from me and join in all the other jokes and rumors the rest of the school tells about me." With that I took off and pretty much bolted for home. I didn't think about anything except getting home. I went through the secret entrance to the house (we didn't like strangers) and as soon as I landed, I ran into the house, slammed the door, flopped down on the couch, and just started crying.

Everything the Plastics had said about me and what others had said came swarming around my helm.

 _Freak. Slut. Whore. Scrap eater. Piece of slag. Charity Case. Freak of Nature._

I felt alone and small. The coolant tears just poured down my faceplate. I didn't even notice my real two best friends come up to me until they stared licking my tears away.

Did I not mention my cyberdogs?

I have two cyberdogs, Sonar and Blackout. Sonar is a light gray color with some white stripes on the back and her snout, with yellow optics and Blackout is all black with a silver stripe across the his snout , with red optics. They were given to me when I was 100 orns old. My sire gave them to me, even if I don't remember him or the event very well. I do remember, however, that I was so happy to get them and the love I felt for my father. He always made me smile. I can't remember exactly what he looked like, but he was big, strong, and so full of love.

Sonar and Blackout were licking away my tears, and I got some comfort from them, but I still felt so sad and small. As if I really was a piece of scrap.

Then, I heard my mother through our spark bond.

 _ **Crystal? Sweetspark, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?**_

I answered, " _ **Just something that happened at school. I'm fine, really.**_ "

I felt my creator's doubt as she answered, " _ **It's obviously something. What happened at school?**_ "

So I told her about the rumor and what happened at lunch. To say she was pissed was an understatement.

" _ **That's it! I am calling the school board about this! Not one teacher thought to intervene!? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?!**_ "

" _ **Mother,**_ " I sent to her hurriedly, " _ **Please don't contact the school board. You know the Plastics are rich femmes and will use their sires' money to get out of any punishment. Plus, they will see this as a weakness and it will only get worse.**_ "

I could feel my mother's frustration, because she is protective of me, but she knew that what I said was true. Finally she sighed, " _ **Fine. But honey, this can't go on. It's not good for you and you don't deserve their lies. I love you, my little Crystal.**_ " She always called my her little Crystal because it made me smile when she said it. I smiled a little but still felt sad and worried about what would happen if my creator did call. Then she sent love, comfort, and confidence to me. I made me see how she was right, but I still didn't feel courageous enough to want to move from my place on the couch.

Then I felt my sire.

Ever since the Council took him away, I haven't been able to speak or verbally communicate with him. The Council monitored all forms of communication, even speaking through a spark bond (which I still don't know how). However, he could still send his emotions to me and money. But I valued his emotions more.

I felt a great abundance of love, pride and strength. My doubts were washed away as I felt these emotions course through my frame, and my face broke out into a huge smile.

 _ **Thank you father. I love you.**_

He sent his love back and the connection ended.

I got up off the floor and went into the kitchen to get a snack. As I was drinking my energon, I looked at the clock. It read 14:35. I had been crying for 20 clicks. I reviewed what I had for homework, Science and Engineering and that was it. Thankfully I had caught Prof. Hacker's words as we were leaving that period that the drill was not due till next Monday. I started heading to my lab, when my com. beeped for an incoming call.

It was my mother's manager, Steelbox. "Crystal," his deep voice came through my com., "I need you to come in. And be ready to write some songs here missy. I need to give the company something to show that you are still a sensation."

I answered, "You know, I would like to think that as the singer, I decide my own deadlines." I knew he was about to shout at me so I continued, "I'll be there, I have a couple of songs written already. Bye."

I ended the call and looked at Sonar and Blackout. They were blocking the door, for they hated when I left for "work". "Sorry, guys. But you know I have to, plus this weekend, I'll take you guys to Idris. Won't that be fun?" I said in a sweet but sad tone. They instantly perked up and tackled me to the floor to lick my faceplate. Laughing, I pushed them off and filled their bowls with energon. As they ate, I emptied my subspace of my school data pads and grabbed my personal data pad with my songs on it.

I left the house, locked the door, and took off into the air. My destination: Kaon Music Records Recording Studio.

Like I said before, I write songs, and even though my mom wanted me away from fame, I attracted it 3 years ago. Here at the studio, I was no longer Crystal. I was the top young femme singer on Cybertron: Mirage.

 **This was a hard chapter to write because I have gone through bullying as well. However, that is all over and done with.**

 **I hope you fabulous reader enjoyed this chapter! Please review because I really want to know what you guys think and if you guys have any suggestions I welcome those as well.**

 **Happy April 1** **st** **! Now if excuse me, I have some Easter candy to finish eating. *runs to eat candy***

 **Starscream: Does anyone care about my point of view?**

 **Crystal: No. This is MY story.**

 **Starscream: -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**What do you call it when your muse decides to be severely focused on your Harry Potter fanfiction and leave the rest on pause? Oh, I know. INSANITY!**

 **But that story has hit a road block. So now this story can take off again.**

 **I hope all of you have been enjoying it so far, and your reviews make me smile every day.** **J**

 **Now, to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its characters! I own my OC's! Use them and you die (metaphorically).**

My Mirage

 _Crystal's POV_

It took me 50 clicks to get to Kaon Music Records Recording Studio. It was in the downtown area, surrounded by glimmering apartments and other business buildings. The building of Kaon Records was 20 stories tall, with reflecting windows, and glowed platinum in the afternoon light.

I was not really awed because I had been coming here for orns.

Walking in, I instantly made for the washroom and changed into my Mirage plating. Now, I don't magically change my paint job, that's too much work. Hidden in this washroom, in a secret safe in the wall, I have white silver and purple plating that fits over my frame. The baby blue is covered with the white silver and the white is covered by the purple. Only my bright silver shows. I also have cool lenses that covers my optics, distorting the color so no one can see that my optics are white. They appear either blue, purple, red, or gold.

I looked in the mirror and saw a femme who was witty, brave, and sassy as ever. It could be the colors or the fact that no one knew who I really was, but I felt more like myself than I did without the coverings.

Smiling, I walked out of the washroom, and went up to the receptionist's desk. Now, no one really noticed me when I walked in as Crystal. But as Mirage, every femme and bot looked at me in awe and smiled at me. Some of the recorders said, "Hi, Mirage. How's it going?" I kept smiling and said, "Not bad." When I had reached the desk, the receptionist looked at me, smiled, and said, "10th floor, room 1032." She had me sign in, which I did, and I went to the elevators. I was about to ascend when I saw what I dread when coming here: paparazzi. About 10 bots were at the door, and that is a small group compared to what usually hangs around the studio, which is 20 or more. They were trying to get in the revolving doors, fighting the big security bots (and failing), calling my name, "MIRAGE! Can you tell us about your new album?" I just smiled until the doors closed, then I groaned in exhaustion and frustration.

 _This solar cycle is getting very LONG._

Reaching the tenth floor, I walked down the halls till I found room 1032. Opening the door, I saw Steelbox, a grouchy gray and white mech with an old mustang model for his vehicle form, my creator, and my usual recorder, Beamer, a yellow mech with a new sports mustang model for his vehicle form.

I sat down next to my mother, who squeezed my knee and said, "Hi, honey. How was the flight?" I internally thanked her for not mentioning school. "Not bad." I said, "But there are about 10 bots of paparazzi outside screaming my name." Steelbox shook his head, "That is how we know that you are falling. Last week, there was 30 of them. Now there are only 10! We need to get some new songs out there and get you back on the charts!"

I rolled my optics. I had released an album not 2 weeks ago and the company already wants more. I mean, I know I have a good voice, but even I need a break every once and a while.

"Steelbox, I have new songs written. Don't get your lug nuts in a twist." I said, with a sigh. I was not in the mood for this slag.

He glared at me and snapped, "Your creator talked me into letting have the last two weeks off. That is plenty of rest. What we need now is this: new songs, public outings and talk shows, maybe a concert or two." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He had said he wanted some new songs when he called. He never said we would be having a meeting about the next month plan. I leaned forward and said, "You asked for some new songs, and I have some. I never agreed to come here because of a meeting." He looked like he was about to yell but my mother cut him off. "She's right. And you know it Steelbox." she snapped, "We will have the meeting later, say this weekend. But for right now, let's get these songs recorded."

Beamer, who had been silent this whole time, perked up and said, "Yes, lets. Mirage, if you could step into the booth." I smiled and nodded at my creator. I was about to let the old mustang have it, but I guess she could tell that having Steel box and I argue would not be good for anyone.

I walked past the sound control panel to the door next to it and entered the sound proof room. Grabbing the headphones and putting them on, I pulled out my data pad and sent my songs to the computer on the control panel.

Instead of having someone else right the song or compose the music, I did both. I asked my creator whenever I was stuck but I mostly got inspired from something I heard or read in a data tablet from our library at home.

When I looked and saw Beamer give me the thumbs up, I nodded and the music pulsed through the headphones.

When it reached a certain part, where sound slightly changed, I began to sing:

 _"_ _I'm Miss Kaon Dream_

 _Since I was seventeen_

 _Don't matter, if I step on the scene_

 _Or sneak away to the Solar moons_

 _They're still going to put pictures_

 _Of my derrière in the magazine._

 _You want a piece of me?_

 _You want a Piece of Me…_

 _I'm Miss Bad media karma_

 _Another day, another drama_

 _Guess I can't see the harm_

 _In working and being a mama_

 _And with a kid on my arm,_

 _I'm still an exceptional earner_

 _And you want a piece of me_

 _I'm Mrs. Lifestyle of the rich and famous_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. Oh my Primus that Mirage Shameless_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. She's too big now she's too thin_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. "You want a Piece of me?"_

 _Tryin' and pissin' me off_

 _Well get in line with the paparazzi_

 _Who's flipping me off_

 _Hoping I'll resort to some havoc_

 _And end up settling in court_

 _Now are you sure you want a piece of me?_

 _(You want a Piece of Me)_

 _I'm Mrs. Most likely to get on the TV_

 _For stripping on the street_

 _When getting the groceries_

 _No, for real,_

 _Are you kidding me?_

 _No wonder there's panic in this industry_

 _I'm mean please._

 _Do you want a piece of me?_

 _I'm Mrs. Lifestyle of the rich and famous_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. Oh my Primus that mirage-shamus_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. She's too big now she's too thin_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm miss Kaon Dream since I was seventeen_

 _Don't matter if I step on the scene_

 _Or sneak away to the Solar moons_

 _They'll still going to put pictures_

 _Of my derrière in the magazine._

 _You want a Piece of Me_

 _You want a Piece_

 _Piece of Me_

 _You want a Piece of Me_

 _I'm Mrs. Lifestyle of the rich and famous_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. Oh my Primus that mirage-shamus_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. She's too big now she's too thin_

 _You want a piece of me_

 _I'm Mrs. Lifestyle of the rich and famous_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. Oh my Primus that mirage-shamus_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in_

 _(You want a piece of me)_

 _I'm Mrs. She's too big now she's too thin_

 _You want a piece of me_

 _Piece of Me_

 _(me, me, me, me, me)_

 _You want a Piece of Me_

(* **AN: the song is 'Piece of me' by Britney Spears. I may have some of the lyrics wrong which I apologize for and some I changed to fit the story.** )

The song ended and I looked up to see my creator smiling, Beamer grinning and Steel box nodding. I had written the song after the paparazzi had followed me everywhere right after an interview on Kaon Morning News. They had followed me to a refill station where they sold my favorite sugar cube snacks. I had seen a sparkling wander away from its creator and he just stood by me, waiting in line at the station while his creator refilled their ship.

The next day the paparazzi had made a dozen articles, not only about my interview (which made me rich, well richer than I already was and famous), but also on the fact that I'm a "mom" (I set that rumor straight right away), but I was fat for eating sugar cubes (yet skinny because I worked out every day), and it was extra because it "looked into the private life of Mirage."

I was pissed. I hate it when people get into my business. I also was scared that they had learned about hiding my real plate colors. Thus, my song was born.

Steelbox spoke into the mic, "Nice work, kid. Good voice, tone, and a nice message for the press. This will get you some praise for sure!" He was smiling at the free publishing ideas. I smiled, but I didn't really care. I loved to sing and I wanted others to hear my voice. Beamer spoke next, "What else you got, Mirage?" I smiled and played my next song.

I called it, 'I Love Rock and Roll'. I started it by saying, "Hey," I tapped the microphone twice, "is this thing on?" Then the beat dropped in:

" _I saw him dancing there_

 _By the record machine._

 _I knew he must have been about_

 _Seventeen._

 _The beat was going strong,_

 _Playin' my favorite so-o-ong._

 _I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was_

 _With me._

 _(Yeah with me!)_

 _I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was_

 _With me._

 _(Yeah with me!)_

 _Singin'_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _So put another credit in the jukebox baby!_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _So come and take the time and dance with me!_

 _(Owww!)_

 _He smiled, so I got up_

 _And asked for his name._

 _But that don't matter he said_

 _Cause it's all the same._

 _He said can I take you home_

 _Where we can be alo-o-one?_

 _And next we were movin' on_

 _And he was with me._

 _(Yeah with me!)_

 _We were movin' on and singing_

 _That same old song._

 _(Yeah with me!)_

 _Singin'_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _So put another credit in the jukebox baby!_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _So come and take the time and dance with me!_

 _(Owww!)_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll, yeah._

 _Cause it sooths my soul, yeah._

 _I Love Rock n' Roll._

 _Yea-ah! Yeah!_

 _He said could I take you home_

 _Where we can be alo-o-one?_

 _And next we were moving on_

 _And he was with me._

 _(Yeah with me!)_

 _And we were movin' on and singin'_

 _That same old song._

 _(Yeah with me!)_

 _Singin'_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _So put another credit in the jukebox baby!_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _So come and take the time and dance with me!_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _(I Love Rock n' Ro-o-ll!)_

 _So put another credit in the jukebox baby!_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _So come and take the time and dance with me!_

 _(Dance with me-e-e-e!)_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _(I love Rock n' Roll!)_

 _So put another credit in the jukebox baby!_

 _(I said dance with me-e-e)_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _So come and take the time and dance with me!_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _(oh ooooh. Oh oooh.)_

 _So put another credit in the jukebox baby!_

 _(oh oooh.)_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _So come and take the time and dance with me!_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _(oh oooh. Oh oooh. Oh ooooh.)_

 _So put another credit in the jukebox baby!_

 _I Love Rock n' Roll!_

 _So come and take the time and dance with me!_

I had basically sung the word in the parentheses while the recording did the chorus after the third time the chorus repeated. Beamer looked pleased at my use of technology in getting the chorus to repeat. He said into the microphone, "Kid, I don't even see why you need me, when you can basically due this all yourself." I laughed and told him, "Because you still have lots to teach me. And you else can I count on to distribute my songs in popular radio stations."

Steelbox said, "Alright, enough jokes. Do you have any more, Mirage?" I rolled my optics. "Yes, I have two more." He smiled and said, "Great, let's get those recorded, then you and your mother can go home." I saw my creator smile and I smiled back. I loved it when we would spend more time together. I took a swing of energon form the cube that was in the sound booth to soothe my throat for the next two songs. I could probably have gotten through the songs without needing to drink the energon, but I had a reputation for doing the song once and having it be perfect.

I spent the next 10 clicks recording the songs I labeled 'Ice Queen' and 'Angels'. After each song, Steelbox gave me more praise, which I knew he was doing to get me to forgive him for what he said at the beginning of the session. I just smiled and nodded. Beamer gave me more sarcastic comments that I would basically take over his job. My creator, she was what made me really smile. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to say anything. She smiled more after each song I sang, and sent emotions of love, pride in how I well I sang and wrote my songs, and confidence that I would do well at my next song.

After the last song, I stepped out of the sound booth and said to Steelbox, "So what happens now?" He nearly bounced with excitement. He smiled at me and said, "Now, I schedule a release date of one of these songs, the best one that will stir the most popularity, personally I think the first one will do the best, then we get interviews and concerts after the release." I nodded and internally sighed.

 _Next 6 to 7 lunar cycles are going to be very busy._

By the time I had removed my Mirage plating, hid it in the bathroom, and left the recording studio with my creator, it was already 16:20 in the afternoon. Luckily, we took a faster route than the one I took before so we got home by 16:40. Sonar and Blackout instantly greeted us and licked our faceplates. I giggled and nuzzled them.

My creator smiled at me, "How much homework do you have, Crystal?" I sat on the couch and said, "Just Science and Engineering." She nodded, "Eat something before you begin, you can't focus if you don't eat." I smiled, "Yes, mother."

Going to the kitchen, I got a two aluminum pieces and energon and made a sandwich. _Quick, simple, easy in the tanks and yummy, a perfect meal._

My creator had a tin sandwich and we ate in silence, already having covered the big topics of the day. I brought my Science and Engineering pad to the table and started making the final touches to my drill design from the scrap parts that Prof. Hacker assigned to us. I planned to use the titanium scraps as the base, as it was the strongest and most compatible with the drills, but since there was only a couple pieces that were mine (I hate having to share resources)I would combine the titanium with the other strong but compatible metal, steel. It would be run by energon (cause that is the only source of energy we have), the drill bit made out of iron, and the coil that made the repulsion of the bit possible would be made out of a combination of aluminum and copper. The copper for strength, slight bendiness, and a strong coil, the aluminum for flexibility and to preserve the coil.

The other scraps would be used for the wiring.

All in all, I was proud of myself for coming up with such a design. It also helps that my creator gave me scrap pieces as a sparkling and said, "Make me something lovely. Sometimes the most beautiful things come from the most unexpected places." And I would create sculptures, small toys and computers, even a tiny gun that shot pebbles.

So to say I was practiced was an understatement.

After my sandwich, I said to my mother, "I'll be in the lab." She smiled at me, "Alright, just don't spend the night down there." I laughed a little at that statement.

I walked through the living room, through the patio door, and went to the far left corner on the deck. Now I know what you're thinking, 'She said, she was going to the lab, but why is she on the back deck?'

Answer: That is where the secret entrance to the lab is.

On the far railing, facing the west, there was a hidden keypad that I typed my pass code into. Only two bots are allowed into my lab" my creator and myself (and my two cyberdogs, so I guess you could argue that that makes it four bots).

After I typed my pass code, a 20 ft by 20 ft. square outline appeared on the floor below me, and then glass walls came up around me as the floor descended. I looked up as the platform kept dropping and saw the new "floor" for the deck had already slid into place to hide the entrance. The platform I was on was big enough to hold two Seekers. If more than 2 bots tried to use the platform, my security would kick in. By security, I mean they would drop down a tunnel I installed under the deck by the entrance, slide 4 stories underground, and get electro shocked along the tunnel and at the end, resulting in having the memories of where my house is and where my lab is removed.

Anyway, the platform took me down 3 stories underground before I saw my lab layout before me. Now I don't like my labs to be closed spaces unless they have to be. My lab is 4 stories tall from the ceiling to the floor. No windows, just lighting that looked natural. The lab stretched to the length of a medium aircraft hangar. The platform came to a stop as it reached the bottom, and I got off with Sonar and Blackout at my heels. I had separated the lab into three sections: Science (chemistry/physics/biology) section, Engineering section, and the Music section. Each section was divided by a small wall that reached ¼ of the height of the wall of the chamber. The platform deposited me at the beginning of the Science section. I made my way down the center path (I had created this path to make it easier to walk between each section) to the right center area of the Engineering section. I had taken the liberty during my Lab/Data Base Lounge period to ask Prof. Hacker for the scraps that were mine in the box. I took the cube that they were in out of my subspace, and organized them on a tray.

I began working on the base. I took the titanium pieces and melted them all together to form one piece and saw that I could shape ¾ of the base and that I could use the steel scraps to finish it. I began shaping the base, creating the cylinder shape that was needed.

This drill is no small drill, and the scraps the class got were not small either. Now the drill was about 4 feet long and had a diameter of 1 foot. The scraps I got from Prof. Hacker were somewhat large, so it really isn't any surprise that I was able to form the base from scraps.

 _He knows I can make anything work. Besides, he said back then the materials were not as abundant, but the tools to make them were._

I laughed at my own logic.

By the time I had finished the base it was 19:30. I sighed. I wanted to continue working on the drill, but I need to get some things down for my Chem. Project.

 _So much genius to express, so little time._

I replaced the scraps in the cube, wrapped my now cool and solid base in a soft cloth, and set that in the cube as well. I had already labeled the drill my signature C on the bottom of the base. I put the cube in my subspace (which was quite roomy now that I think about it) and went to my Science section.

I only spent until 20:30 taking more results on the data I collected in class. I spent the time combining hydrochloric and sulfuric acid together to see if the metal would decompose but so far, no reaction.

When I saw the time, I collected my Science and Engineering data pad and went to the platform that would take me up back to the deck. Sonar and Blackout cuddled against my legs, which I found comfort in.

Stepping from the platform on to the deck and hearing it lock into place, I looked up into the night sky. I loved looking at the stars. They seemed so free and beautiful. Though they sometimes shine blue, red or gold everyone loved them and called them beautiful.

 _I wish I could be up there. No one calling me freak or ugly. Where no matter what you look like or are made of, you are beautiful._

I saw that my creator was reading a data pad on the couch. She smiled when I walked in. "Get everything done?" she asked. I sat down at the other end of the couch by her pedes and sighed, "Well I have to design a drill from scraps that Prof. Hacker gave us and I also have the Chemistry project I am doing but I need to find a solution that has an exothermic reaction of 4500 K to melt metal off bots. I got the base of the drill done, and I know I need a solution with similar properties but I have yet to find it."

My creator just looked at me, "So no." I smiled, "No, I did not get it all done but luckily, the drill is not due until Monday and the Chem. project is not due until the end of the year."

She nodded, smiling at me. Sonar was laying across my lap at this point and Blackout was curled around my feet. It was their way of saying, _We have you trapped now and you will not move. You are our pillow now._

My mother set her data pad down and looked at me with a small smile. She moved closer to me and out her arm around my shoulder plates, cuddling me with one arm. I leaned in, enjoying the comfort it brought. She kissed my helm and sighed, "So, how were the Seekers today?"

I rolled my optics and heaved a huge sigh. "They certainly made the day interesting." I said. I told her about every period I had with them and I openly expressed my dislike for Starscream. "He seems just as arrogant like any other Seeker and sweet talks the professors into liking him. Silver glossa twit."

My creator just shook her head. She said in a quiet and gentle voice, "It was that horrid rumor those vile femmes spread about this morning that made you less open." I shrugged, I remembered what I thought in Calculus before the rumor began. My creator continued, "However, I do not like it either that those mechs, especially that Starscream fellow, talked politely just to gain popularity from the staff." I smiled.

My creator, Vision, believed in getting respect and pride from doing hard, honest work and hated when people simple talked their way to the top.

 _That's why I love her._

Yawning, I turned to face my mother (but kept my lap still to not move Sonar) and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, mother." She kissed my cheek, "Goodnight, Crystal." I got up, which made Sonar unhappy but I had to get to my room somehow. Blackout lead the way upstairs while I followed him with Sonar behind me.

Reaching the third floor, I went into my room and cleaned off the grime of the day with a rag, and brushed my teeth.

Crawling onto my berth, I laid down while Blackout and Sonar cuddled at the foot of my bed. I looked up at the skylight and saw a comet pass over the house. I made a wish, even though it was sparklingish, but hey, it couldn't hurt.

I closed my optics and wished: _Please let tomorrow be better than today. I wish I could have someone to help me through school. I wish someone would be by me and bring the Plastics down._

As I fell into recharge, I kept repeating my wish, praying that it would come true.

Little did I know that on the other side of Kaon, a silver Seeker mech, with red optics was wishing something very similar.

 **In a rich neighborhood on the other side of Kaon….**

 _Starscream's POV_

I looked up into the sky from my second floor bedroom balcony. My parents were downstairs going over some documents for Vos from the Council. I knew I should be down there, learning about the process since I would be inheriting the family business along with my trine mates. But I was more focused on my Science career, especially in the military technology department.

My Trine mates were in their rooms. Skywarp looking at all the hangouts for students over the logs on the Global Data Base no doubt, and Thundercraker was probably practicing his wrestling moves for his tryout tomorrow. I had already finished my homework on the Physics project, but the drill was giving me some issues. I had grabbed my scrap parts after school from Professor Hacker, the only teacher who was a Seeker. But I could not see how we were supposed to form the drill from scraps without the proper tools.

 _Perhaps that Crystal femme could help me._

That made me smile. That femme was a mystery. She was obviously smart, probably smarter than everyone on the school, but she didn't fight. I remember seeing her white optics almost spill with tears when the femme in Calculus shouted that comment about Crystal wanting to get with us, the Seekers. My Trine mates and I had to nearly jog to keep up with her as she walked, or speed walked through the halls to the next class.

I watched her throughout the day and saw in Science and Engineering, she was a stronger and more independent femme. But when those 4 femmes in Master Singers came and started verbally abusing her, I was shocked that the femme who nearly snapped my head off in Science was sitting there doing nothing to retaliate against these whores.

I was angry that I refused to move, even if those femmes were the popular group.

When everyone stared at us because we sat with Crystal, and she told us that we were at the "Outcast Table", I couldn't believe that she was shoved aside because she was a triple changer and didn't have the most attractive paint job. I nearly punched those femmes when the yellow and pink femme through her lunch at Crystal and everyone started laughing at her.

I was surprised that she came to Gym at all, but she walked out tall. I guess she is strong, but why doesn't she stand up to those femmes?

I shook my helm and breathed in the night air, savoring the intake through my vents.

 _I know she is strong, but why doesn't she fight? Why?_

I would have to investigate this further. As far as I saw, Crystal was a beautiful femme. Her optics were what made her so interesting and what made her so beautiful in my eyes. Sure, she could have a better paint job, but her silver chasis, and the way it outlined the blue and the white all over her body made her original. She looked good too in her jet form. Sleek, elegant and powerful.

Was I crushing on a femme I just met? Yes. I have had many girlfriends back in Vos, but Crystal seemed different. She almost refused to acknowledge I was there when we were partnered and made no attempt to get to know my Trine mates and I.

She was a challenge, and I love a good challenge.

I looked up and saw a comet go by. I made a wish, even if I knew that my parents and Trine mates would laugh at me since I was the "science proves everything" mech in the family.

 _Let me discover what lies under the mask Crystal wears. Please let me solve this mystery. May I bring those femmes that abused her with words down where they would be._

I laid on my berth, smiling as I closed my optics, thinking as a plan formed in my helm at how I would approach Crystal the next solar cycle.

 _Crystal's POV_

I woke up in the middle of the night, the two moons shining through my skylight. I had this amazing dream of being in my home country, Idris. Where the cities are full of triple changers and everyone looks up to me, and _wants_ to be my friend.

But the weird thing was: the Seeker Starscream was there.

And I had been calm about him being there.

That is what woke me up. No one but femmes and mechs of a certain…..oil type were allowed into Idris. And I detest Starscream.

 _Plan for tomorrow, avoid him at all costs._ With that plan in my helm, I turned to my side and fell back asleep.

I didn't realize how difficult it would be to carry out my plan, or the surprises the week would bring.

 **And we end chapter 4! What is Starscream's plan? Well let's just say, Crystal will throw the promise she made to her creator out the window.**

 **The second song that Crystal records is Britney Spears version of 'I Love Rock n' Roll'. The other two songs mentioned are by Within Temptation.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, but my muse decided that Harry Potter and my Hobbit fanfic needed attention.**

 **Please review as it makes me smile and I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY want to know what you beloved readers think.**

 **White Huntress is out.**


End file.
